Duel Monsters history's lessons
by melan anime
Summary: The past passed but evil doesn't count years and what I feel now looking at this card is the same evil that used it. To be able to make them understand it I will need a few lessons from Duel Monsters History. A story for a friend's Halloween Challenge, you will also find it into my story "Halloween's 31 days of challenge". RxR please!
1. Evil

_This story is dedicated to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie; for her Halloween Challenge. I hope you like it!_

_This story takes place after the 14 episode_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or this title. I own only __the plot _of this story

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Evil**

Ruka's Pov

He looked at me confused. What exactly he didn't understand, I will never guess right. But hey, is my brother Rua which are we talking about; he can be stupid and clever in the same time.

"But I still believe it would be fix perfect with your deck" he repeated again.

I took a deep breath; this is going to be a long conversation.

All started with a simple walk in the park. Rua and Tempei were talking about the Fortune Cup and of course Rua was super exciting and couldn't stop talking. I was the one who got an invitation but I don't want to enter and if I can avoid it I have no problem to leave Rua entering in my place. Of course this is against the rules and he knows that but instead keeps it secret, he cannot stop repeating that he will have a chance to duel Yusei again.

"Rua how many times do I have to tell you? You are going to pretend me and you know this is against the rules" I told him for a million times this week.

"I know Ruka, I'm not that stupid"

"But you are stupid enough to yell it everywhere; could you please keep it quite? I asked him for a 100th time.

"Ok, I will. But I'm so exciting; I will have a chance to duel Yusei again"

I roll my eyes "I can see how quite you can be" I chuckled.

Rua open his mouth probably to disagree but Tempei cut him off "Hey Rua did you find a new combo to face Yusei?"

"Well I'm trying but I think I'm going to need some new cards"

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go now; I want some new cards too"

Since Tempei make my brother's big mouth shout we went to the nearest store to buy some duel monsters cards and then all of us went to our house to open the boxes and check ours decks.

It was funny seeing my brother and Tempei's expressions every time they opened a new box so we spend some time laughing. I find some interesting cards for my deck too and I was really focused on thinking some news strategies when Rua put a card in front of my face.

"I think this card will fix perfect with your deck, what do you think sis?"

I looked the card he was showing me and I blinked my eyes couples of times feeling something strange in the air.

"Ruka what's wrong?" he asked me and he become more serious.

I smiled at him "It's nothing but I don't think this card will match with my deck"

I had no idea why but I didn't want to take it not even touched it.

"But why?" Rua forgot my first reaction immediately.

"It's a zombie card, not spirit"

"So what? It's a mythical creature like the rest of your cards. It's a 5 level card and not really strong, but read the effect. It's very useful" and tended the card to me so I had no choice but take it.

I felt cold on my fingers when I touched it and read the effect; for an unknown reason this card was scaring me. I sensed evil within it and for a moment I thought I heard a scream. I closed my eyes tightly and when I open them I remembered when I heard about this card for the first time. Now I know why I got scared; this card was used by evil once.

"I won't take it" I said in the end and left the card on the table.

* * *

_Second story with the twins and I plant to write more as a sequel following another theme for the Halloween Challenge_

_Have you any idea which card is? I will give you some help; it's a card from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series season one._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	2. Vampire

**Chapter 2 - Vampire**

Ruka's Pov

_"But I still believe it would be fix perfect with your deck" he repeated again._

_I took a deep breath; this is going to be a long conversation._

"Do you remember the last known time when this card sated on a duel?"

Both of Rua and Tempei looked at me confused.

"No"

"I have no idea, but why you asked?" my brother become serious again "you sense something weird about this card"

"Actually I did" and he open his mouth in surprise.

"Why you didn't say so?"

"What is it Ruka? Tell us" Tempei was worrying too.

"Do you remember Yuuki Juudai?"

"You mean the famous duelist so many years ago?"

"WOW" Rua's reaction was really funny "everyone knows him. He was one of the best duelists ever, but I think Yusei is better"

"Yes I'm talking about him…" I started but Tempei cut me off looking at my brother.

"I'm not sure Rua. You face Yusei only once and he beat you; but to speak the truth Ruka can beat you too, that doesn't mean Ruka is better duelist than Yuuki Juudai. After all he was one of the best"

"All right Yusei may not be the King of Games but I bet he is better than Juudai..."

I was both a bit angry and entertained. They can excite easily and when it comes to duels they become really funny. But if I let them talking then I won't have any chance to tell them what I want.

"Hey! Do you mind? Our conversation is about this card not about the best duelists in the duel monsters history"

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Tempei apologized.

"I'm sorry too Ruka. Please continue"

I smiled; at least they are caring too "Well since you both know him and we all agree that he was one of the duelist in the history do you remember when he was a student?"

"Of course!" both of them said in one voice.

"In Duel Academia, he was an Osiris Red student" Tempei said.

"Yeah" Rua agreed with him "But he was the number one, he should be on Obelisk Blue"

I laugh "Yeah you are right Rua, but he decided to stay on Osiris Red"

"What a shame"

"So why are you telling us about him" Tempei asked me confused.

"Because he had to face this card at his first year at school"

"What? When? No one of his friends used this card?"

"I never said it was one of his friends who play this card"

"Who does then?"

Here comes the interesting part "Definitely it wasn't one of his friends and it wasn't human also"

"What? How is this possible?"

"Yeah, came on Ruka what are you talking about?"

"Jeez guys you don't remember anything about the Seven Stars Assassins or Shadow Riders as they were called themselves? This card had been played form Camula; a female vampire!"

"Vampire?" Tempei opened his eyes in surprise but Rua's reaction was funnier and more interesting. He was ready to jump up and run.

"You don't have to be afraid. She is not alive anymore"

"Who said I'm scared?" he said in hurry "I'm worrying about you"

Both of me and Tempei started laughing. It was so comforted to have him with me. He was always protecting me and makes me laugh.

* * *

_The next story's part with the twins! They are so sweet and funny to write about them. Ruka is so cute and Rua's goofy character always makes me laugh._

_And for the record Juudai Yuuki (not Judai Yuki) is the original name. But now you will tell me Yusei's original name is Yuusei… what a mess._

_Please be patient for the third part of the story_

_Any idea which card is yet?_

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


	3. Wild card

**Chapter 3 - Wild card**

Ruka's Pov

"It's all right Rua, I'm not afraid of her. After all she is not in this world anymore. She is the same as dead"

"Really? What a relief" Rua breathed out "I mean" he said in hurry "It's good that you are not afraid"

Same old Rua; that's my sweet and caring brother. It's hard to believe that he can be really brave, when he wanted and when I'm in danger of course, otherwise he freaked out easily.

"What you mean she is the same as dead?" Tempei looked skeptical "She is not dead?"

"Oh no, she is not really dead but it's almost like that"

"Almost? So what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah" Rua was still scared "Is this mean that she can come alive again and look for the one who holds this card?"

"She is a vampire Rua. She can't die, she is immortal"

"What can we do then?" now my brother was ready to run and hide himself probably until he gets hungry. He eats a lot for his age.

"Relax Rua, she can't escape from her prison"

"How do you know?"

"Jeez you still don't remember the story?"

"Em I don't" Tempei rise his hand.

"Ok I will tell you. She lost the duel against Juudai in a Shadow Game"

"Oh yeah you are right I remember now" Tempei hit his hand in the air "She lost her soul and trapped into an alternate dimension, the Shadow Realm"

"She is still there right?" Rua couldn't hide the agony in his voice.

"Yes she is and don't worry; she will remain there" I smiled to him.

"Is this Shadow Realm like the Spirit World of yours Ruka?"

I stayed silent for a while thinking of Tempei's question "Maybe" I ended up "but who knows for sure, I have never been in Shadow Realm before"

"Ruka I think you are right about the card" Rua whispered.

Both of me and Tempei looked at him in surprised. He looks so serious and mysterious in the same time.

"Are you ok Rua? You look a little pale"

"You are not still afraid for that female vampire are you?"

"What? Oh no, I'm ok… it's just…"

"What is it then? What is bothering you?"

"Nothing" he said in hurry but it was clear enough that he was worrying about something "but you said she is trapped there right?"

"Yes?"

"Then maybe it would be better if we never play this card. Since you said it was hers"

"So? What will happen if you play this card?" Tempei took the card and checked it out "It's seems like an ordinary card to me"

"I didn't mean that, of course it's a card like all the others, but since she used to play this card then maybe by playing it in a duel… you know… we call for her"

I looked my brother really confused "Call for her? I still don't understand"

"Yeah call her back and released her from this Shadow Realm"

"How could we do that with a simple card?" I was still confused.

"It's not a simple card; it's the Vampire Lord card" Rua raised his voice a little.

I wanted to laugh but I tried hard to hold myself from embarrassing my brother. I totally understand him now but it's still funny. And knowing my brother it will be worthless if I tell him again that she is not a threat at all so I think of better idea.

"Hey Rua you think Yusei can beat her in a duel?"

"Of course he can, after all Juudai beat her and Yusei is better Duelist than Juudai…"

"Hey hey" Tempei cut him off "you don't know that for sure"

"Actually I do and you know I'm so exciting; I will have a chance to duel Yusei again" he shouted joyfully with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled looking at him. Yeah that's my brother, same old Rua.

* * *

_The third part of this story! What do you think guys: loved it? Hated it?_

_To be honest I really liked it. Ruka-Rua stories have so much fun and I think I get Rua's character pretty well._

_And the wild card revealed: Vampire Lord_

_Note to all of you that you haven't see the GX series: I'm sorry if I confused you putting into my story but everything that you need to know it's already written in my story. So I think its ok and you will understand the plot._

_I hope you liked it! ^_^_

_Please review and tell me what you think; I will accept all your comments, good and bad..._


End file.
